Modular platform systems are typically used in communication networks where reliability is increased and cost reduced by the use of interoperable pieces. Such interoperable pieces may include shelves or chassis. Typically, each chassis receives and couples in communication various other interoperable pieces such as modules. These modules may include circuit boards or mezzanine cards. These boards or mezzanine cards may include, but are not limited to, blades, carrier boards, processing boards, switches, hubs, etc. Other interoperable pieces that are received and coupled in a chassis may include components such as fans, power equipment modules (PEM), field replaceable units (FRUs), alarm boards, etc.
Some industry initiatives are seeking ways to standardize the way pieces or elements in a modular platform system interoperate. One such initiative is the PCI Industrial Computer Manufacturers Group (PICMG), Advanced Telecommunications Computing Architecture (ATCA) Base Specification, PICMG 3.0 Rev. 1.0, published Dec. 30, 2002, and/or later versions of the specification (“the ATCA specification”). Typically modules designed to operate according to the ATCA specification are received in slots in a chassis. These modules may then couple to a backplane that is also designed to operate according to the ATCA specification via a connector on the modules. Typically, a communication channel associated with a communication interface on an ATCA compliant module received in a slot is routed through one or more ports, pins, lanes or interconnects in a module connector. This communication channel may then be routed over the ATCA compliant backplane to another ATCA compliant module received in another slot.